User blog:Checker Fred/February 2018 Schdeule
Hey guys, the monthly blogs are back!!!! Before we get into each show I want to say I am shocked at Nick for this month as they are airing shows on two Nights!!!!. This could be a good/bad sign in terms of ratings, shows ending or however you want to look at it. Okay lets start off with Knight Squad, Nick Snap chat said it was going to premiere on 2/24, but futon or zapit hasn't added the show yet, but it does look like it could premiere right after the Thundermans at 8:30 that night. So we shall see in a few weeks what's going on with this show. According to the wiki there should be a sneak peak right after Jace Norman's new Blurt! Jace's movie airs on 2/19 if you would like to watch it. Before we get into each show lets take a look at how many episodes each show has left for their season. #The Thundermans-13 episodes after Feb, 11 episodes #Henry Danger-15 episodes after Feb, 14 episodes #Game Shakers- 13 episodes produced/Still 5 more to produce #Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn-10 episodes after Feb, 8 episodes #School of Rock- 8 episodes after Feb, 5 episodes If Nick is planning to air shows on two nights we could see some of the shows be done with by April or may if this continues, but lets break this down. Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn and School of Rock are the two shows I think are being rushed out and will end the soonest. School of Rock could be done by early April if needed to be. As for Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn that show could be stretched out a bit more, but do think this show will be over by the end of April or early May. The Thundermans has much to go as I think episodes will air until June or July and be stretched out a bit more. This show does seem like it will be over with by the summer and won't go into fall. Henry Danger is a totally different story as this show is very uncertain at this time, but should have maybe a renewal by early March or some type of announcement soon. There have been clues that this show is ending after season 4, but then some of the cast say its unknown. So lets look at their schedule two ways. If the show does get as fifth season I do see this show being stretched into the fall as season 5 won't go into production until the summer 2018, plus we have no idea what's going on with the Henry Danger Movie at this point. Now if the show doesn't get picked up they could stretch it out if the movie is picked up for sometime in 2019 or the movie will get canceled and the show will wrap up sometime near the fall. plus we don't even know what is going to happen with the animated series at this point. So this show isn't really easy to tell what's going to happen. What do you guys think? Game Shakers starts season 3 this month, but will air through 2018 by the looks of it at this point. Production should wrap in March or early April. As for Season 4 it doesn't look likely as the did get a decrease for season 3 to 18 episodes from 20 unless its not true. A third season doesn't seem likely as based on Kel's, Bubba and Sheldon's schedules so it could be making the show harder to produce. at this point I am not too sure about this show. We could hear something at the upfronts or later this year. Speaking about the upfronjts if you havn't check out the blog please do so User blog:Checker Fred/2018 Nickelodeon upfront predictions and Henry Danger future uknown. Let me know what you think is going to happen this year with shows and anything you want. and now here is the schedule. Henry Danger *2/10/18 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#418) Meet Cute Crush The Adventures of Kid Danger *2/2/18 (Fr.) 6:30 PM NICK (#103) Texas Weiners/Yoohoo Tube *2/9/18 (Fr.) 6:30 PM NICK (#104) Octo-Charlotte/Trouble in Tropikini *2/16/18 (Fr.) 6:30 PM NICK (#105) Fish Talker/Wet Doom Game Shakers *2/10/18 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#308) Babe Loves Danger *2/18/18 (Su.) 7:00 PM NICK (#301) Lumples *2/25/18 (Su.) 7:00 PM NICK (#302) Subway Girl School of Rock *2/11/18 (Su.) 7:30 PM NICK (#310) A Matter of Trust *2/18/18 (Su.) 7:30 PM NICK (#314) Don't Know What You Got ('Til It's Gone) *2/25/18 (Su.) 7:30 PM NICK (#319) Not Afraid The Thundermans *2/24/18 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#431) Make it Pop Pop *2/17/18 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#423) Rhythm n' Shoes Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn *2/3/18 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#404) Sympathy For the Squishy *2/17/18 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#406) The Harper Quad-Jobbers Knight Squad *2/24?? Category:Blog posts